Kimi no Kioku
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: I'm Thinking about you... Aku kan selalu mengenangmu Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu...  SasufemNaru, Gaje, Poem, AU, dll. Read and Reviews guys?


Ku pandangi helaian demi helaian kelopak bungan Sakura yang berguguran. Indah… tapi ini menyakitkan bagiku…

Ku tengadahkan wajah. Menatap segumpalan awan berwarna merah kejinggan di sore hari. Aku tak bisa menikmati semua ini… sementara kau tidak ada di sampingku…

Sekarang hanya ada aku yang menikmati ini semua.

Ku pejamkan mataku erat. Menahan tangis yang mungkin akan kembali terasa.

Aku teringat akan mu, kasih…

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong> by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Apa kau ingat? Dulu, kita juga melihat satu langit yang sama. Merasakan betapa indahnya kelopak sakura yang berguguran di musim semi. Menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang lembut. Tapi itu dulu… bukan sekarang…<p>

Semuanya mulai menghilang… seiring dengan lamanya kepergian mu…

Kini kau telah tiada, kasih…

Aku benci, saat semua hal yang dulu pernah kita rasakan bersama, kembali terulang. Aku takut merasakannya, bahkan mengingatnya…

Aku takut, perasaan rindu dan cinta yang amat sangat ini kembali membuncah… Dan ini semua membuatku kembali menangis…

Sungguh… Aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih disana, kasih… Tapi, walau bagaimana pun… Aku takkan bisa menahan ini semua… Aku… tidak sanggup…

Taukah kau, kasih ku?

Hati ini… rasa ini… Cinta ini… bahkan hidup ini…

Terasa begitu hampa tanpa mu… Sakit, hatiku sakit… Aku takkan pernah merelakanmu pergi… Tapi, aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa… Sayang…

Ku tutup hati ini pada semua orang… Aku tak ingin menerima, ataupun mendengar fakta menyakitkan… yang mengatakan bahwa kau telah tiada…

Karna… bagiku, kau kan terus hidup di hatiku… Aku percaya itu…

Apa kau tau, sayang? Hati ini selalu menjerit… memintamu tuk kembali… Hati ini selalu berteriak! Aku tidak tahan!

Kumohon, Sasuke… Jangan tinggalkan aku… kumohon…

_onegai_…

Selalu ku coba untuk tegar. Aku ingin terlihat tegar di mata orang lain…

Walaupun aku sendiri tau… Aku takkan pernah bisa tegar… dan kuat… aku takkan pernah bisa menjadi dirimu yang selalu bersikap tegar, walaupun badai sehebat apapun mengguncang hatimu… Kau tetap teguh…

Aku mencintaimu…

Aku takkan pernah melupakan, betapa hangatnya sentuhan telapak tangan mu…

Aku berjanji akan selalu mengingatnya… Tak perduli sudah berapa banyak musim yang terlewatkan… Aku ingin mengingatnya… merasakannya… hingga aku mati…

_Ai no uta…_

Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu… Lebih dekat dari siapapun…

Aku ingin melindungimu… aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu…

Tapi kenapa kau pergi, bodoh? Kau meninggalkan ku sendiri lagi disini…

Apa kau sadar, heh? Kau berjanji akan selalu membuatku tersenyum… Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau membuatku menangis…

Aku tak perduli… aku tak perduli, sebanyak apa rasa sakit yang dulu telah kau torehkan! Aku tak perduli dengan semua kesalahan yang kau lakukan! Aku tak perduli pada semua itu!

Aku hanya ingin kau… Aku hanya ingin kau kembali… Aku mencintaimu… kau dengar itu? APA KAU DENGAR?

Aku lelah menangis… aku lelah meratap… aku lelah, sayang… Kumohon jangan buat aku terus merasakan sakit yang sama… Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?

Ratusan ribu tetes air mata… kan ku persembahkan untukmu… Asalkan kau kembali… kembali ke pelukku…

Aku ingin kau melihat satu bintang yang sama dengan ku…

Memutar ulang semua kenangan yang telah ku torehkan pada memori mu…

Aku ingin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku…

Aku ingin kau merasakan perasaan rindu dan kecewa yang kau buat…

Sadarilah… Aku mencintaimu…

Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku… benakku… Aku kan selalu mengingat semua hal tentang mu…

Selalu…

Aku mencintaimu… Sasuke…

End

~888~

_I always remembering you, when the Sakura blossom like now.._

_No_

_I'm thinking of you…_

_All the way…_

_._

_._

_._

_Aishiteru you Sasuke_

_Anata wo omotteru…_

_~888~_

**Yo! Ini cuma puisi gaje dari Mi-chan ****gara-gara terlalu menghayati ending lagu anime Hakuoki...  
>OH ya! Bagi, yang udah jadi temen FB Mi-chan... di like ya, page Mi yang Hakuoki Shinsngumi Kitan... nanti bakal Mi kasih videonya+foto-foto cowok cakep pemeran utama tu anime... Hehehe... itupun kalo akun nya Mi-chan gag sampe di blokir sama pengurusnya..<br>hehehe**

** Yap! Udah dulu ya! Jaa ne!**

_Mind to review guys?  
><em>


End file.
